L'horoscope
by Mirabelle chan
Summary: Ou quand un horoscope met des idées étranges en tête qui finissent par se réaliser. Sam x Dean, semi-PWP


Et voila, ça fait un moment que j'ai pas posté. Je reviens donc avec un autre défi de la nui des lemons de la Ficothèque ardente (la phrase en gras). A part ça, je n'ai pas grand chose à dire à par que c'est plus ou moins un **PWP**, Sam x Dean, donc oui ça veut bien dire que Sam "domine", de plus comme ils sont frère il s'agit là d'**inceste**. Vous êtes donc prévenus.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

J'ai donc fini mon blabla, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Il était quinze heure de l'après midi et Dean s'ennuyait. Son frère était parti il ne savait où pour il ne savait quoi et les bars, même s'ils étaient ouverts, étaient inintéressant à cette heure ci. Il n'avait personne à embêter, rien à faire… Et en plus il faisait tellement chaud au Texas qu'il n'avait même pas envie de sortir faire un tour. Au moins, à faire le légume sur son lit de motel miteux, il se préservait de ça.

Puis il soupira, ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il restait là à ne rien faire. Pour quelqu'un qui avait l'habitude de l'adrénaline de la chasse, c'était dur. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et se leva pour faire le tour de la chambre. Ce n'était pas le top, mais c'était mieux que rien. Son regard accrocha le journal posé sur la table. Sam avait dû le ramener ce matin quand il était sortit acheter à manger. Machinalement, il le prit pour le parcourir rapidement. Vols, accidents, bagarres de gangs,… il n'y avait rien de nouveau dans la presse. Les humains étaient vraiment timbrés, ils se tapaient dessus alors qu'il y avait bien assez de choses monstrueuses dans le monde.

En deux minutes il était arrivé à la page « divertissement ». S'il avait eut un stylo à porté de main, il aurait essayé de faire les mots croisés. Mais là il fallait se lever. C'était trop dur. Pour s'occuper trois minutes de plus, il regarda l'horoscope. Voyons, il était né le 24 Janvier, donc il était Verseau.

_Verseau : Aujourd'hui, vous rencontrez celui ou celle qu'il vous faut. Ne combattez pas vos sentiments, laissez-vous séduire par l'être aimé et ne pensez à rien._

**Il repoussa le magazine avec dédain. Tous les jours, son horoscope lui prédisait des choses qui n'arrivaient pas. Des balivernes pour les adolescentes en mal d'amour. L'amour. Le rencontrer aujourd'hui... Il aimerait tant que ce soit vrai.** Enfin, oui et non. En fait, quand Dean avait vu Sam avec sa petite-amie, le baiser qu'il avait posé sur ses lèvres avant de partir… Et bien il s'était sentit jaloux. Parce que son petit frère avait quelque chose que lui n'avait plus : quelqu'un qui l'attendait à la maison. Avant, Sam jouait ce rôle, il était toujours là, à lui sauter dessus quand il rentait, heureux comme un jeune chiot, mais maintenant...

Depuis qu'il avait réalisé ça, il se sentait mal. Toutes les filles qu'il séduisait dans les bars n'étaient que des passades, Sam et son père avaient toujours été les seules constantes de sa vie. Maintenant qu'il en avait perdu une, il s'accrochait autant qu'il pouvait à celle qui lui restait.

Pour en revenir à cet horoscope idiot, il ne comptait pas sortir dans la journée, et le soir il ne trouverait qu'une fille pour tirer un coup rapide. Comme ça, la question de l'amour était réglée. Et puis, il ne pourrait jamais parler à une femme de ces histoires de monstres, il avait bien vu ce que ça avait donné avec Cassie. Avec un soupir il lança un regard assassin au journal. C'était de sa faute s'il pensait à ça, s'il se sentait brusquement aussi seul.

Il s'apprêtait à soupirer de nouveau quand il entendit la clé tourner dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrir sur son frère. Un grand sourire se forma sur ses lèvres, enfin il allait pouvoir s'occuper. Mais avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de dire quoique ce soit, Sam se laissa tomber en face de lui, dans le canapé.

\- Ça va ? demanda Dean, légèrement inquiet.

\- Ouai… j'en ai marre de chercher partout pour trouver des infos minables.

Il pouvait comprendre ça. Mais c'était son frère, il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il compatissait et encore moins qu'il l'aiderait la prochaine fois. Par contre il lui fit son meilleur sourire ironique, juste pour l'énerver un peu plus. Ça marcha remarquablement bien puisque Sam se releva et se dirigea vers la porte.

Son horoscope lui revint subitement en mémoire alors que Sam allait sortir. Son petit frère était la seule personne qu'il ne voulait pas perdre, c'était lui la personne qui lui fallait, c'était évident. Bien sûr, il n'était pas amoureux de lui, du moins normalement, mais il ne pourrait pas supporter qu'il parte de nouveau.

\- Sam attend ! cria-t-il alors que son frère allait refermer la porte tout en se sentant complètement idiot.

Ce dernier lui lança un regard interrogateur. Et Dean ne sut plus quoi dire. Après tout, il ne partait pas vraiment, pourquoi avait-il peur tout d'un coup ?

\- Je… Il hésita une seconde avant de se reprendre. Je suis sûr que si tu attends demain tu trouveras. Tu devrais lire ton horoscope en attendant, c'est très instructif.

Sam haussa un sourcil. Dean devenait de pire en pire. Un horoscope instructif, où est-ce qu'il allait chercher ça ? Malgré tout, il voulait lui faire plaisir, c'était surement sa manière à lui de lui proposer de faire la paix. Sagement, il retourna s'asseoir et attrapa le journal.

_Cancer : votre partenaire à besoin d'être rassurer sur vos sentiments, sortez lui le grand jeu et la flamme se réanimera d'elle-même._

Puis il leva les yeux pour regarder Dean avec un petit sourire amusé :

\- A ton avis, dans quel sens ils entendent le mot partenaire ? Parce que tu es mon partenaire de chasse quand même…

Dean rougit légèrement. Ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça alors qu'il était en plein doute sur ses chances de trouver l'amour. Il chercha quoi répondre sans rien trouver et finit par hausser les épaules. De toute façon il plaisantait, c'était obligé. Après un coup d'œil à sa montre qui indiquait seize heures, il décida de se recoucher une heure ou deux. Après il mangerait, trouverait un bar et oublierait ses questions entre les cuisses d'une femme. Voila, excellant programme.

Avec un soupir, il s'étala sur son lit et ferma ses yeux. Rapidement, il s'endormit.

Les yeux fixés sur sa silhouette, Sam ne pût se résoudre à ressortir. Pour une fois, l'horoscope n'avait pas totalement tord, lui et Dean s'était un peu éloignés dernièrement. Surtout parce que son frère sortait tous les soirs et ne revenait que le matin pour se doucher et dormir. Un peu comme une colocation en fait. Mais lui voulait retrouver son grand frère, celui qui le protégeait de ses cauchemars depuis qu'il était gamin. Mais… il savait que Dean avait lui aussi ses problèmes et qu'il fallait lui prouver qu'il pouvait compter sur lui autant que Sam sur lui. C'était quelque chose qui devait être réciproque, s'il fallait « lui sortir le grand jeu » alors il le ferait.

Avec un sourire joyeux, il se dit que pour une fois, ils pourraient se faire une soirée normale, comme deux jeunes normaux. Genre un fastfood et un cinéma. Ça faisait une éternité qu'il n'était pas allé au cinéma, depuis la comédie romantique à laquelle Jess l'avait supplié de l'accompagner, en fait.

Il ouvrit son ordinateur et n'eut aucun mal à trouver le cinéma le plus proche qui était bien sûr situé à côté d'un McDonalds. Dean n'aurait plus qu'à choisir le film qu'il voulait aller voir. Puis il profita de son sommeil pour lui emprunter les clés de l'Impala.

Quand Dean se réveilla enfin, le jeune homme lui sauta presque dessus en lui disant qu'il avait une super surprise pour lui et qu'il devait le suivre sans poser de questions. Ne pouvant pas résister au sourire adorable de son petit frère, celui-ci le suivit sagement. Sauf quand il vit qu'il n'avait plus les clés de sa voitures et qu'il devait s'installer du côté passager.

Heureusement, il ne fit pas la tête très longtemps en voyant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers un centre commercial.

\- Tu veux faire quoi là-bas ?

\- Te faire une surprise, répondit Sam sans le regarder. L'horoscope disait de réanimer la flamme.

Dean lui lança un regard étrange, c'était vraiment déroutant de le voir brusquement décider de ce qu'il fallait faire.

Sam se gara sur le parking et se dirigea vers le fastfood, suivit par Dean. Jusque là, rien n'était étonnant. Ils mangèrent comme d'habitude, mais quand l'aîné voulu aborder le sujet de leur chasse actuelle, Sam refusa tout bonnement d'en parler. Et il évita tout les sujets qui concernaient de près ou de loin cette activité. Il s'avéra alors qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment d'autres sujets de conversation. Sans l'avouer à l'autre, cela les blessa tous les deux.

Après le repas, alors que Dean allait reprendre le chemin de la voiture pour retourner au motel et éventuellement trouver un bar, Sam attrapa son poignet et l'entraîna dans la direction opposée. Il tira son bras pour se défaire de la poigne de son frère en maugréant dans sa barbe. Quand il y arriva il se stoppa net et demanda d'un air butté :

\- Où on va maintenant ?

\- Dans un endroit où on va rarement.

Le jeune homme se contenta de le toiser sévèrement.

\- Tu vas gâcher ma surprise… gémi Sam en lui faisant ses yeux de chiots.

Dean résista à son regard pendant quelques secondes avant d'abdiquer. Face à son frère il était un homme faible. Avec un soupir mécontent il recommença à le suivre dans le noir. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils entrèrent dans le cinéma que Sam avait repérer.

\- Bon, maintenant choisis le film, déclara-t-il.

Le jeune homme dû avouer que la surprise était bonne. Ça faisait des années qu'il n'était pas allé voir un film. Il regarda les affiches et les résumés avant que son choix ne se porte sur un film d'horreur. A la question « pourquoi un film d'horreur alors qu'on voit des monstres tous les jours » il répondit simplement que cette fois-ci ce serait à lui de regarder les autres s'en prendre plein la tête avec des créatures étranges.

D'un point de vue purement chasseur, ça se tenait.

Ils achetèrent les billets et allèrent s'installer dans la salle. Le film commençait dans une demi-heure. Rapidement Sam décida qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire une séance de cinéma sans pop-corn et se dépêcha d'aller en acheter avant que les gens n'arrivent.

Pile à l'heure, la projection commença, racontant l'histoire d'une fille, Sarah, coincée dans un avion avec bestiole qui s'introduisait dans le cerveau des gens pour les posséder avant de les tuer. Bien sûr les possédés tuaient des passagers et il fallait découvrir qui n'était pas sain. En somme s'était un peu le jeu du Loup-garou mais dans un avion.

Et bien sûr pensa Dean, il fallait que ça se passe dans un avion. Avec ce film il était hors de question qu'il remette un jour les pieds dans un de ces engins volant. Pas quand on voyait toutes les catastrophes qui pouvaient arriver. Il eut un frisson en voyant l'appareil tanguer dangereusement avant de se reprendre. Il n'était pas dedans.

Après le film, Sam avait un sourire qui faisait trois fois le tour de son visage. Il avait adoré partager quelque chose avec son frère aîné. Maintenant, une bonne nuit de sommeil et demain tout irait beaucoup mieux. C'est avec cette certitude qu'il rendit à Dean les clés de son bébé pour qu'il les ramène au motel.

Une fois arrivés, les deux garçons se déshabillèrent rapidement avant de se mettre au lit. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de beaucoup dormir tant qu'ils le pouvaient pour encaisser les nuits de chasse du mieux possible.

Quelques heures plus tard, Sam se réveilla avec une impression bizarre. Comme s'il allait se passer quelque chose qu'il désirait et appréhendait à la fois. C'était étrange. Puis il entendit Dean s'agiter et marmonner dans son sommeil. Il ne lui fallu que quelques secondes pour distinguer les mots « avion » et « démon » dans ses chuchotements pour comprendre qu'il associait leur démon qui avait possédé un copilote sur leur vol et le film qu'ils venaient de voir. Il se mordit légèrement la lèvre sans savoir quoi faire. Il ne pouvait pas laisser son frère comme ça mais toute aide trop franche le braquerait aussitôt. Si seulement il le laissait faire comme avant et lui permettait de dormir avec lui. Quand il était enfant ça le rassurait, évidement, mais il avait aussi remarqué que Dean faisait beaucoup moins de cauchemars quand il était là.

Timidement, il se glissa dans le lit voisin, réveillant naturellement son frère qui se raidit en le sentant aussi proche de lui.

\- Qu'est qu'y-a… marmonna-t-il, encore endormit.

\- Je fais des cauchemars à cause du film, mentit-il avec une petite voix.

Dean ricana doucement avant de murmurer :

\- T'es vraiment une chochotte.

« Bien sûr, pensa Sam, mais toi tu vas arrêter d'en faire ». Les deux frères se serrèrent dans le lit une place et il ferma de nouveau les yeux, prêt à se rendormir. Pourtant, au bout d'un quart d'heure il finit par les rouvrir, exaspéré :

\- Tu peux pas arrêter de bouger, oui ?

\- C'est ta faute, je suis mal installé !

Pour palier au problème, il passa un bras autour de son frère et le ramena contre son torse. Ils étaient maintenant en cuillère, lui dans le dos de Dean. Avec un soupir heureux, il le serra comme une peluche et se prépara pour la deuxième fois à se rendormir.

Il avait juste oublié une chose. Dans cette position, les fesses de Dean étaient collées à son sexe. Avec son frère qui n'avait pas arrêté de se tortiller, il se sentait réagir. Malgré les tissus qui séparait leurs peaux, il ne fallu que quelques minutes de se traitement pour l'exciter totalement. En plus il avait toujours trouvé ses fesses rondes magnifiques... bon, ses pensées n'étaient jamais allées plus loin, mais ça ne l'aidait pas à se calmer.

Et l'autre qui se sentait rien et continuait à se frotter à lui… il allait craquer.

\- Dean… gémit-il doucement.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant de bouger.

Ce fut au tour de Sam de donner un petit coup de hanche contre le chasseur pour lui faire comprendre où était le problème. Il sentit qu'il se raidissait totalement dans ses bras et ne put empêcher un petit ricanement de s'échapper. Il enfouit son nez dans le cou de son aîné et soupira :

\- J'ai envie Dean…

En entendant son hoquet surpris, il l'imaginait parfaitement rougir en essayant de formuler ses pensées à haute voix. Il décida alors de le déconcentrer en déposant une série de baisers sur la nuque et le cou de Dean, parfois agrémenté d'une petite morsure. Le jeune homme ne savait absolument pas comment réagir à ça. Une partie de lui disait qu'il était très bien dans les bras de Sam et l'autre hurlait que faire ça avec son frère était proprement immonde. Et puis son horoscope lui revint en tête « laissez-vous séduire et ne pensez à rien » c'était bien ça ? Parfait, puisque le destin disait qu'il devait se laisser faire, alors il pouvait le faire.

Un gémissement de Sam qui continuait à bouger son bassin contre lui le fit haleter. Il pencha sa tête en arrière pour le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait dans son cou et recommença lui aussi à bouger pour essayer de soulager la pression qu'il sentait contre son vêtement.

Les mains de son cadet descendirent le long de son ventre pour enlever son boxer avant de remonter sous son T-shirt pour caresser ses mamelons. Il gémit franchement avant de se mordre la lèvre. Il ne pouvait pas se montrer bruyant comme les filles qu'il sautait pour un soir. Mais Sam semblait décidé à le faire craquer, une main toujours en train de pincer son téton, l'autre frôlait son sexe et sa bouche laissait un suçon sur son épaule.

Il retint de justesse un couinement quand Sam enleva son propre boxer et frotta son érection entre ses fesses. Il perdait totalement pied. Il n'avait jamais couché avec quelqu'un à qui il faisait autant confiance. C'était la seule chose qui lui permettait de se laisser faire et ne pas prendre les commandes comme il en avait l'habitude.

\- Saaam…

Un long gémissement s'échappa de sa bouche quand la main du susnommé quitta son sexe pour caresser son intimité.

\- J'ai envie Dean… j'ai envie… gémit Sam un peu perdu par le désir qui montait en lui alors que son frère ne le touchait même pas.

Il fit un grand effort pour se retourner et se mettre face à lui avant d'enlever la chemise de son petit frère. Il voulait le toucher aussi, donner autant de plaisir qu'il en recevait. Il n'osait pas mettre sa main sur son érection mais caressait frénétiquement son dos, son torse et ses fesses. Et cela faisait grogner Sam de manière totalement divine. Puis se fut à son tour de gémir quand les doigts qui touchaient son intimité partirent.

\- Sam, je t'ordonne de continuer ce que tu étais en train de faire, grommela-t-il.

\- Tu utilises pas de lubrifiant avec des conquêtes par hasard ?

Il eut du mal à se concentrer pour répondre puisque Sam lui avait obéit et pelotait allègrement ses fesses mais finit par se souvenir qu'il en avait dans la poche intérieur de son sac.

\- Va le chercher, chuchota son cadet à son oreille avant de mordiller doucement son lobe.

Il faillit hurler de frustration mais se détacha du corps chaud de son frère avant de trébucher jusqu'à son sac, les jambes tremblantes. Quand il retourna sous la couverture, il fut accueillit avec un baiser à couper le souffle. Il gémit de plaisir et se frotta avec enthousiasme contre l'érection de son frère. Comment avait-il pu passer à côté de ça ?

Il entendit Sam déboucher le tube de lubrifiant et retourner caresser son intimité avec ses doigts humides. Il comprit mieux le besoin de ne pas se faire prendre à sec quand il commença à entrer un doigt en lui. C'était une sensation étrange, ça ne faisait pas vraiment mal mais ses chairs se faisaient étirer par l'intrusion et ce n'était pas habituel. Quand le passage fut plus aisé, Sam en rajouta un deuxième ainsi qu'une dose de lubrifiant en plus. Il grimaça de douleur et son amant s'arrêta aussitôt.

\- Ça va ? demanda-t-il anxieusement, effrayé à l'idée de mal faire.

Il se prit un coup sur la tête en réponse :

\- Je suis pas en sucre idiot !

Il se retint de lui dire qu'il avait l'air tellement mince collé comme ça à lui qu'il avait un doute mais préféra se taire. Ça n'en valait pas le coup. Il préférait se concentrer sur le chemin qu'il était en train d'ouvrir dans le corps de Dean. Ça lui donnait tellement envie que ça lui faisait presque peur, même avec Jess ça n'avait pas été aussi intense. Il voulait protéger son frère, le faire hurler et pourtant il savait que l'intéressé refuserait tout net.

Quand il voulut rajouter un troisième et dernier doigt dans l'intimité de Dean, il prit sa main pour la mettre sur leurs deux sexes collés pour qu'il les masturbe. Bien qu'hésitant, il obéit et tous deux gémir bruyamment. Une fois que ses trois doigts furent entrés, il s'arrêta un instant pour le laisser s'habituer avant de recommencer à bouger en les écartant un peu pour l'étirer. Il anticipait déjà la sensation qu'il aurait quand il remplacerait ses doigts. Ça combiner à la main de Dean et à ses gémissements suffit presque à le faire jouir.

\- On va passer la nuit comme ça ou tu vas te décider à terminer ce que tu as commencé ? demanda-t-il hargneusement avant de crier quand Sam toucha sa prostate.

Docilement, ce dernier retira ses doigts avant de rouler sur le dos avec Dean à cheval sur lui. Lentement, il guida son membre à l'intérieur de son frère, le laissant s'abaisser dessus à son rythme, ses hoquets de plaisir régulièrement entrecoupés de gémissements de douleur. Quand il fut assis sur lui et qu'il lui eut jeté un regard mauvais pour le prendre encore une fois pour une créature à qui il fallait faire très attention, Sam commença à bouger doucement.

Une fois passé le premier moment de surprise, Dean se mit à gémir de façon honteusement érotique. Gémissements qui montèrent en volume quand son amant attrapa ses hanches pour l'aider à bouger. Les yeux mi-clos, il regardait Sam le dévorer des yeux et décida de l'exciter encore un peu. Lentement, sa main droite alla attraper son sexe tandis que l'autre taquinait un de ses mamelons. C'était trop bon, il avait du mal à faire les trois choses à la fois. Heureusement que son frère s'occupait de donner des coups de reins.

Il cria de surprise quand il se fit retourner sur le dos avec Sam qui grognait et gémissait en effectuant des vas-et-viens de plus en plus rapides et brutaux. Le dos cambré, il se retint de hurler alors que son amant saisissait son érection à sa place et heurtait sa prostate à chaque mouvement. Il ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il disait ou faisait mais était parfaitement conscient de l'orgasme qui montait en lui, plus violent que ceux qu'il avait déjà eut avec des femmes.

Dans un dernier coup de bassin, Sam jouit en criant de bonheur dans son intimité. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour qu'il le suive et éjacule sur son ventre.

Tremblant de tous ses membres, Sam se retira lentement pour ne pas lui faire mal et s'allongea à côté de lui. Aucun des deux ne savait comment réagir après ce qui venait de se passer dans un sursaut de passion.

\- Tu veux pas qu'on aille dans mon lit, c'est sale ici, proposa Sam.

Dean acquiesça et s'essuya avec les draps avant de suivre son frère. Il n'osa pas se coller à lui pour se réchauffer sans le lit froid mais se blottit contre lui quand Sam l'attira sans ses bras. La tête sur son torse, il murmura :

\- Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi.

\- Moi non plus…

Bien qu'il se sentit un peu déçu, Dean de dit rien de plus. Des coups d'un soir il en avait un paquet à son actif.

Après un silence, Sam reprit la parole :

\- Mais tu es la personne que j'aime le plus.

\- Moi aussi…

Ils n'ajoutèrent rien de plus. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Quand on avait une vie comme la leur, on prenait toutes les miettes de bonheur quand elles se présentaient.


End file.
